Oopsies, One Baby, Twice The Love
by TaggertShare
Summary: Two Care Bears adopt an abandoned baby Care Cousin. In doing so they get twice the family expected. Obsessive Bear finds redemption and love in becoming part of a new family. Thankyou GrumpyBear of SHRH, co-creator of Obsessive Bear.


He was the grandson of Noble Heart Horse and her latest obsession. Their affair lasted a month. Like always Obsessive Bear quickly fell out if love. Once again she was ready to move on to a new boy friend. Little could she know how much her life would be affected by the affair she had with Nimble Trot. Indeed her life and that of two other bears would be forever changed.

Care Bear and Care Cousin babies are rare. Carealot's laws gave special protection to babies. If a mother and or father felt incapable of raising a baby they could without shame give other bears or cousins the chance of being a parent. The adoptive parent or parents would be given help to make life happy for the baby. Obsessive Bear knew the laws well, she was Cheer Bear's Care Council secretary.

Obsessive Bear couldn t believe it. How could she be pregnant? With such a low fertility rate among Care Bears why did she have to be the rare fertile female? How could she ever be a good mother? Obsessive did feel ashamed. Her mother would often belittle her as a cub when she made a mistake. Her beloved father had passed away. She had no one to turn to for advice. She would spend many a sleepless night crying and fretting over what to do. She did everything she could to hide the fact she was with expecting. As her expected due date drew near she asked for a vacation.

Oopsy and True Heart were on their porch watching the stars. Oopsy pointed to The Great Wishing Star. "Look True Heart, it is twinkling just like the night I wished we could have a baby. Maybe we will have one someday." True Heart giggled. "Oh Oopsy, you make it sound like a baby will just appear out of nowhere." As they were talking a set of tearful eyes watched. Suddenly the cry of a small baby came from their yard.

True Heart nearly tripped over a basket as she and Oopsy searched their yard in the twilight. "Oh my stars Oopsy! It is a baby! Let's get the poor thing inside." After their door shut behind them sobbing sounds came from their hedge. Obsessive Bear looked to the sky. "Oh Mother Star, Father Star, and God, please let my baby have a happy life with his new parents." She could barely see her way home on the lamp lighted street. It was not the dark that impeded her. It is hard to see when one s eyes are full of tears.

As soon as they got inside Oopsy and True Heart saw that the basket held a baby Care Cousin Horse. There were several spare diapers, a baby bottle, some formula, and a letter. True Heart picked the letter up and read it out loud. "Please don't condemn me for what I have done. I can never be a good parent. My life has always been chaotic. I have no Mate. I am too young and immature to raise a baby. I know you two will take great care of baby Cute Heart. I pray for all to turn out well."

Oopsy tenderly picked up the foal. It had light blue hair with hints of purple in it's mane which was full of curls. "Oh True Heart, can we keep it!" True Heart was crying tears of joy. "Of course we will. We need to see see Cheer and Tender Heart as soon as possible tomorrow. But first let's see what we've got here." She laid out a blanket on the couch and put the baby on the blanket. She gingerly removed the baby's diaper."It has a pouch where a boy should." She tenderly pressed down around the pouch.

Oopsy shouted for joy."It is a boy! Look out, he's starting to pee!" True Heart got a soaking. She giggled,"Well that's our first oopsy with the baby. With two clumsy bears like us I bet there will be many others. Time to clean both of us up." After washing the baby both took turns feeding him. That night Oopsy and True Heart would barely sleep. They kept peeking into the make shift crib they had thrown together. The baby only cried once. He quickly got the attention he needed.

The next morning was busy. True Heart and Oopsy went to the Hall Of Hearts. They had legal documents to make out so they could properly adopt Cute Heart. Cheer and Tender Heart got the paper work ready and signed. Their young secretary brought out a box of baby items the new parents would need. "Congratulations" Cheer said. "You are now officially the parents of baby Cute Heart. Let us know when you need help with the baby."

Their secretary tenderly caressed the baby's cheek. "I'm Obsessive Bear, whenever you need a baby sitter you can call me if you want. Cheer can vouch for me." Cheer smiled. "I can vouch for her, you two can trust her to treat Cute Heart with special care." True Heart looked the young girl in the eyes. "You will be at the top of the call list." Obsessive Bear looked relieved. "Oh thank you." After the new parents left with the baby and the box of baby items Cheer turned towards Obsessive.

"He was yours, wasn't he? You did the right thing." Obsessive's eyes began to tear up. "So you figured it out. I hope I do get a chance to baby sit. That way I can still be a part of his life." Cheer put her arms around the young bear. "You will be one great baby sitter, you will get the chance. I will always put in a good word for you with his new parents."

Oopsy and True Heart made their way up the street. True Heart held the bundled baby close. Oopsy was trying hard not to drop the box of baby items. There was a trail of diapers on the street behind him. "Oopsy, did you see how tenderly Obsessive touched the baby? Did you see the look in her eyes? I think she is his real mother."

Oopsy smiled. "He has two real mothers, her and you. I guess we can always count on finding a baby sitter. She looks like a very nice girl who just got in over her head. I really hope she can get her life together and find true happiness. In the meantime her gift to us has made me one happy bear." True Heart smiled, "me too!" The baby made some soft googling sounds. He sounded happy too.

After getting home Oopsy and True Heart unpacked the box of baby items. There was a knock at the door. Oopsy opened the door to find Grumpy, Share, Surprise and Lovalot standing there with packages in their arms. "Surprise!" said a grinning Surprise Bear. "We heard you got a baby. We thought a little Baby Shower was just what you needed." True Heart was delighted. She took a package of diapers from Surprise. "Oh thank you, these diapers will really come in handy."

Grumpy had a big box in his paws. "Here's a crib. Show me where you want it and I'll put it together for you." Oopsy led Grumpy to a corner in the bedroom. Oopsy was eager to help. "Please let me help Grumpy, I promise no oopsies." "Oh all right, you can help me" Grumpy grumbled. The girl bears down stairs could hear banging and muffled ouches as Oopsy and Grumpy persevered with the crib's assembly. Share laughed, "I bet neither of those boy bears read the instructions."

Lovalot handed the package she had brought to True Heart. Inside was a book called 'Cub Care for First Time Parents'. "This will come in handy" True Heart said. "Me and Oopsy are rank amateurs when it comes to handling babies." Lovalot smiled, "you will do fine, if Grizzle and I can raise a baby then so can you. I was going to bring Miracle Joy but she loves to get into trouble. She is just like her daddy. She really is a Daddy's girl."

Share giggled, "Grumpy and I saw Miracle Joy with Grizzle at the Amusement Park yesterday. She was toddling around saying I want this and I want to do that. Poor Grizzle kept spending Care Credits on her. She knows how to get what she wants. Grizzle really is a good father." "Being a good father means he doesn't have time to be a bad boy," said Lovalot. "Miracle Joy has done miracles for his self esteem."

The girls were interrupted by Cute Heart who started to cry. True Heart picked him up. "Well, it looks like you will get a chance to see me fumble through a diaper change."

As the girls watched True Heart change the baby they kept saying how cute he was. "Oh how I wish me and Grumpy could have a baby!" Share said. "Be care full what you wish for" said Grumpy as he and Oopsy came down the stairs. "I don't think my paws can handle any more baby furniture." He and Oopsy both had new band aids on their paws. True Heart accidentally dropped the wet diaper she was holding. Oopsy stepped on it and promptly fell. "I never knew a diaper change could be so dangerous!" Surprise said as she laughed and helped Oopsy off the floor.

True Heart picked the baby up. "You should of seen the two of us trying to bathe him last night. Babies sure are wiggly and slippery when wet. Then his diaper kept falling off. I think I finally got the hang of putting one on right. So far this one is staying on. Let's go up stairs to see how he likes his new crib." The girls were surprised to find the crib all set for the baby. True Heart was ecstatic. "Grumpy, you and Oopsy did a wonderful job." She lay the baby in the crib. The tired little tot quickly fell asleep. The adult bears crept back down stairs.

After the other bears had left for home Oopsy and True Heart stood paw in paw admiring their baby. Across town a young girl bear was alone in her tiny apartment. The furniture was as scarce as the food in the fridge. The tired bear was studying a book on Public Administration. For once she was not in a hurry to find a new boy friend. Obsessive Bear had made a pledge to better herself. Some day she would find a mate. Some day she might have another baby. She wanted to be ready to raise a baby if she ever got pregnant again.

Two weeks later a knock sounded on Obsessive's door. To her surprise she saw True Heart when she opened the door. Obsessive looked ashamed as she let True Heart in."I wasn't expecting company. My place isn't much to look at. I used to spend all my money on boys and partying. Now I'm spending my money on books and night classes. I have classes on Public Administration and Accounting three nights a week."

"You don't have to make apologies" True Heart said. "Cheer told me you are working hard to turn your life around. You said you would like to get a chance to baby sit. Could you do it Wednesday night? Oopsy and I are invited to a dinner party at Harmony's house."

"Oh yes! I promise to be the best sitter ever." "I'll have Oopsy stop by to pick you up. Take care of yourself." As True Heart drove home she felt glad to give Obsessive a chance to baby sit. She had learned a lot about the young bear. Cheer knew Obsessive's parents. Her mother and father were not the best of mates. They had split up. Obsessive was supposed to live with her mother. They did not get along. Many a time she would she would pack an overnight bag and spend time with her father. Then her mother would show up and drag her back home. As soon as she was old enough to get a job Obsessive had left home to live in a small cramped apartment. Cheer had relayed this information to True Heart. When True Heart told Oopsy of what she had learned he looked like he wanted to cry.

Oopsy picked Obsessive up at her apartment Wednesday night. When they arrived at Oopsy's and True Heart's home Obsessive was a little timid at first. True Heart gave her instructions and promised her a special surprise if she did a good job. Then they were off to the dinner party. They were a little nervous about leaving Obsessive alone with the baby.

They didn't need to worry. The young girl changed the baby's diaper twice. She bathed him after the second one. It had been a really messy diaper change. She enjoyed holding him as she fed him from the baby bottle.

Obsessive Bear found enough time to do some dishes that were in the sink. She also studied from a book she had brought with her. When Oopsy and True Heart arrived home they were delighted to find the house neater than when they had left. The baby was fast asleep in his crib. Their baby sitter looked very tired but proud of her nights work. True to her word True Heart dragged a box out of the closet. "These are for you" True Heart said. "This is for a job well done by a special bear."

She handed Obsessive some slippers, a house coat, and pajamas. "It is a long way to your apartment and you look very tired. Why don't you spend the night here with us? In the morning I will cook a really good breakfast. After all Oopsy and I think of you as family." Obsessive looked shocked. "Oh thank you, I'll try to be a good guest." An hour later the young girl was fast asleep on the couch. Oopsy and True Heart quietly talked as they looked at their sleeping guest. They were growing very fond of the girl who had given them the greatest gift of all.

Before Oopsy took Obsessive home the next morning he and True Heart had a heart to heart talk with her. They told her that she was welcome at any time. If she had a problem or needed help she was to let them know. Two nights later she showed up at their door crying. One of her former boyfriends new girl friend had tried to pick a fight with her. They had called Obsessive some very nasty names. Oopsy and True Heart comforted her. Once again she was an overnight guest.

Obsessive was soon spending several nights a week at Oopsy's and True Heart's home. Sometimes she was there to baby sit. Sometimes she was there to find comfort. Oopsy joked with her, "we would adopt you too, but that would make you the mother of your brother." "Oopsy, thinking about that is enough to give me a headache" said True Heart with a smile. Obsessive giggled, "okay, maybe I can be your adopted niece. "How does that sound Aunt True Heart and Uncle Oopsy?" All three bears laughed. In reality they were becoming an extended family.

Obsessive Bear had become obsessed in learning about Public Administration. She set a goal with a high standard. Some day she would be a member of the Care Council. Someday she would have her own secretary. She was soon excelling in her night classes. No one was more proud of her accomplishments than Oopsy and True Heart.

Hard work comes with a price. Obsessive was about to leave after an evening of baby sitting. She suddenly started feeling ill. True Heart took her temperature. "You've got a fever, I'll get your pajamas out. You're sleeping here tonight." Oopsy soon had the couch ready for her to lie on. He carefully tucked a blanket around her. Obsessive was reminded of the love her deceased father had shown her. "I know this sounds a little silly" Obsessive said to Oopsy, "but can I have a good nights kiss?" "Oopsy laughed, "Sure you can." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. Obsessive felt very content. She really was a part of the family. She thought about the words in the note she had left in the baby basket on that fateful evening, "I pray for all to turn out well". Her prayer had been answered. She was soon fast asleep.

As the sick bear slept Oopsy and True Heart kept checking up on her as much as they did the baby. Obsessive Bear was now as much a part of their lives as was Cute Heart. As Oopsy and True Heart sat in their bed they talked and rubbed noses. "Oh Oopsy, we have one heck of a wonderful family. Do you Remember the night you asked The Great Wishing Star for a baby? Do you remember the shooting star? Your wish came true, and with it came a houseful of love for us."

Oopsy put his arms around True Heart and held her close to his body. "I've got a wonderful family and a wonderful mate. That's not bad for a clumsy bear like me. Since I am clumsy I better practice nose rubbing and kissing." The happy couple rubbed noses and kissed. True love and true happiness was definitely a part of their family.

Meanwhile Obsessive Bear lay sleeping on the couch. She was having a wonderful dream. She was elected to the Care Council. The members of her new family were there for her swearing in ceremony. It was a dream which would come true.


End file.
